The Cyber Tournament
by King of Korruption
Summary: Still in stasis after crash-landing on Earth, the Transformers are found by MBI and revived only to partake in a battle royal until only one Cybertronian is left. (Better summary to come later)


**Notes: This is just a crazy-ass idea that came to me in probably the weirdest way. I had not gotten any sleep for four straight days, when finally i just up and collapsed into bed, and the dream i had was this Story. By the time I woke up, two days had passed. I found the whole dream just so surreal and had to share it with you all. Please hold all questions until the end, because the closing notes answer some of the wonders I just know you are going to ask.**

* * *

The day had been just as grey as most others. Minato Sahashi, two year ronin, had worked construction, a labor that was just below the line of back-breaking, to provide for himself so he could continue living on his own. An allowance provided by his mother also helped him remain in the big city, not that he liked admitting it.

He walked up the steps to his apartment. His landlord had made the usual threats: bring a woman up to his quarters and he would immediately get kicked out to the streets. Minato didn't take that threat to heart. Women had never been his strong suit. Noting that fact, he couldn't help but sigh as he unlocked the door. As soon as he opened the door, he froze. In the middle of the floor, on his futon, was a gun, and with it a holster. Instinctively, he looked around, just in case he wasn't alone. Nothing seemed to be missing, but since he didn't have anything of high value that wasn't surprising. And he couldn't see or hear any intruders. He wanted to just walk right back out the door and contact the authorities, but some unseen, unknown force compelled him to instead move towards the firearm. As he got closer, he got a better look at the weapon. It was mostly silver with a black scope and barrel. There was also a note under it. He picked up the gun in one hand and the note in the other. He read it out loud: "He has a temper, but that won't be a problem."

Not a single word of that made sense to him. Who was "he"? And why wouldn't his apparent short fuse be an issue? As he silently asked himself these questions among others, he noticed a second black object on the sleeping apparatus. This one was far more welcoming, since it was not a weapon. It was a touch-screen phone as far as he could tell.

Without warning, the small television he had in the corner of the room turned on by itself, making the ronin both jump and drop the gun in surprise. The screen was occupied by static for a moment, which was soon replaced by the face of man who had wild white hair and the smile of a mad man. It was as if lightning at struck him.

"Hello there," he said without losing that unnerving grin. "I see you have found your Warrior. Your partner in the event of your lifetime!"

"Wait a minute," Minato said on instinct. He was unsure if the man on the screen could hear him. "What event?"

It turned out that either the man could indeed hear him, or was very good at predicting people's actions.

"A little something I like to call... The Cyber Tournament!" It was obvious the stranger was excited. "I wish I could explain more, but since the first stage is well underway, I must make this quick. But I will tell you one simple thing: if you even mention any aspect of this Tournament of mine, very bad things will happen to you. If you want to learn more, I suggest going to a wide open but abandoned area where your Warrior can explain further. Cheers!"

"Wait!" Minato reached out to the man, as if he was there in the room and the ronin could stop him from leaving.

But it was too late. The screen went back to static. Minato stared at the snowy screen blankly. He really did not know what to do. Not a single aspect of the entire situation made any sense whatsoever. Someone had apparently broken into his home and, rather than taking something, left him a very unwanted gift. He was part of some sort of tournament. And to top it all off, he couldn't tell anybody about his predicament.

Before he could ponder on this debacle for very long, a very gruff, very angry voice from his side said, "Are you going to stare at the screen all night?"

Minato couldn't help but yell out in shock and again jump. He frantically looked around the room in the general direction the voice had come from. He was alone, unless his eyes were playing tricks on him. He was just going to tell himself it was merely stress getting to him, the same voice spoke again.

"Of all the humans..."

With that sentence, Minato realized that the voice was emitting from the floor. He found himself slowly lowering his head and looking at the gun. Coming to his senses on just how ridiculous the idea of it was... it spoke. And he could tell that the words actually were coming from the firearm.

"You're either stupid, or fully brain-dead."

Even though it was right in his face, Minato just could not believe it to be true. "I've gone completely insane, haven't I?"

In response, once again the gun apparently talked to him. "I don't care about your mental stability. Just get me out of here!"

The obvious rage was potent in every word. Still extremely wary of the situation, Minato slowly bent his knees and reached down. His hand froze before grasping the firearm, as if he was afraid it would bite him or was hot to the touch. Finally, after about twenty seconds his fingers coiled around the handle, but he still took time to make sure he left the trigger alone.

"It would best if you get accustomed to me," it said to him. "Because, despite my own wishes, I'm stuck with you."

Even with the undeniable absence of logic and reality, Minato couldn't help but ask about that one detail. "Stuck with me? Why?"

"Get me out of here and I'll show you."

* * *

Izumi Higa looked out the window of his office at the sunset. Orange and purple replaced the mostly grey sky as the planet's source of warmth and light slowly disappeared behind what little horizon he could see in in the city. Normally, this sight would have most people feeling a sense of peace and concord, but before any of those emotions could make their way into his psyche, his lackey Kakizaki walked into the room carrying a box the size of an average television.

"This just arrived. Its addressed to you."

With a sigh, Higa walked over to his assistant, grabbed the box, set it on the ground, and proceeded to open it. Kakizaki simply watched in silence as his boss did the task. When it was done, Higa stared down into the contents.

"What is it?" Kakizaki asked. "More death threats?"

"No." Higa said without looking away from his newest possession. He picked it up out of the box and put it on his desk to look at it more closely. It was a blue and silver boombox. His curiosity drove him to look back in the box it had come in, and he noticed that in it was another fall smaller box. He reached down and opened it with more haste than he had with the first parcel. Within it was a phone. "What in the name of... is this some kind of joke?"

"Humor escapes me." Said a heavily synthesized monotone voice Hi a did not recognize. He turned to see a completely flushed Kakizaki.

"Did you hear that?"

Kakizaki nodded. The two of them slowly turned and looked at the boombox.

* * *

Mikogami sighed as he looked out the window of his limo as it drove. He had received a call from MBI requesting his presence at some old air field. The drive had proven boring. As he looked up at the orange sky, he let out another sigh. Fortunately, the car soon came to a stop, indicating he had arrived. As he opened the door and exited the car, the young man took in his surroudings. Sure enough, his driver had taken him to some old abandoned airport in the outskirts of the Capital, more specifically one of the runways. Two men in suits were standing there as well. Before Mikogami could asked any questions about why he was here in the middle of nowhere, one them, with no expression at all to be found on his face, gestured to an old hangar to the side of the runway. Getting the message that was sent at him, Mikogami walked over to it. Initially he figured he would have to push the massive doors open, but as he got closer, he saw that they were opened enough just so he could squeeze past them, as is what he exactly did. Upon entering the massive chamber, he saw a somewhat common but still unexpected sight; an F-15 Eagle. And in front of him was a table, and on it was a touch-screen phone. He picked up the portable communicating device, but his line of vision was still on the aircraft. While he wasn't exactly impressed by the jet, he did ask himself a question out loud: "Why is a military jet in an abandoned airport?"

Much to his shock, he got a response. As soon as he finished talking, the jet began to... change. The parts of it began to shift and move. Mikogami stared in complete awe as the spectacle unraveled before him. After about fifteen seconds the jet now looked like a person. A twenty-two foot tall robot person with wings on its back. And if that wasn't paralyzing enough, the massive being spoke to him.

"So. You are the human I'm stuck with on this backwater rock."

Despite all of the sheer amazement, Mikogami couldn't help but cringe slightly due to the robot's high-pitched and slightly whiny voice.

"You can talk?" Mikogami spoke, still containing all of the emotions coursing through him.

"Talk? I can _think _on a level you could never hope to comprehend!" The robot's voice was boastful, but it was still obvious that it felt insulted. "I am Starscream and I deserve recognition!"

* * *

**Closing Notes: I know I know. Questions are just flooding into you... How can Megatron be the size of a regular gun? Why are the Decepticons willingly doing this and not going on a rampage? Are the Autobots around? How did MBI get their filthy hands on the Transformers? What is the signifigance of the phones? Why am I writing it so two characters I hate almost as much as King Joffery are teamed up with two of my favorite Decepticons?**

**Just bear with it. Unlike most of my other works, I am not just making this up as I go. I actually have all of the story planned out, with all of the above questions eventually answered. However, since I could not, no matter how hard I tried, manage to explain one problem in the stort, I will clear up the issue of Megatron's alt form. You see, in one of the comics, Megatron was briefly enslaved by Cobra Commander (I am not making this up, I promise!) and he was, for some unexplained reason, the size of an everyday pistol, yet still managed to transform into a thirty-foot tall robot. I do not, in any way, understand this, but I am going to exploit the Hell out of it. Until next time!**


End file.
